Adam Lambert
Adam Mitchel Lambert (nacido el 29 de enero de 1982, Indiana, Estados Unidos) es un cantante, actor y modelo estadounidense, residente en Los Ángeles, California. Se dio a conocer mundialmente al participar en la 8ª temporada del concurso American Idol en el que quedó segundo. Ha lanzado 2 álbumes de estudio: "For Your Entertainment", en el que se encuentra su sencillo más exitoso, "Whataya Want From Me". Y "Trespassing". Ha obtenido un gran número de nominaciones y premios, en donde se encuentra nominación a un premio Grammy por su canción "Whataya Want From Me". Con su álbum, "For Your Entertainment" debutó en la posición nº3 de Billboard 200 con 198.000 copias vendidas en la primera semana de su lanzamiento y alcanzó el top 10 en varios países. En 2010, sale de gira por América y Europa, "Glam Nation Tour", para promocionar el álbum. Con su segundo álbum, "Trespassing", Adam consigue llegar a la posición nº1 de Billboard 200, siendo el primer solista abiertamente gay en conseguirlo. En 2012 sale de gira por Europa, Asia y Sudáfrica, dando una serie de exitosos conciertos alrededor del globo. Además, en 2011 actuó como vocalista del grupo Queen en los European Music Awards. En 2012, Queen y Adam Lambert salieron juntos de gira por Europa, protagonizando una serie de exitosos conciertos que fueron ampliamente aclamados por la prensa, los críticos musicales y los fans tanto de Lambert como de Queen. En 2013, Queen y Adam Lambert lideraron el festival de iHeart Radio en Las Vegas con un espectacular concierto. Adam Lambert se une al cast de Glee el 7 de Noviembre de 2013 con el capítulo de la quinta temporada "A Katy or a Gaga". Representa a Elliott Gilbert (Starchild de nombre artístico), quien audiciona para la banda homenaje a Madonna fundada por Kurt con una espectacular y chocante rendición de la canción Marry The Night, de Lady Gaga. indice 1 Primeros años y educación 2 Carrera 2.1 Primeros años de su carrera 2.1.1 American Idol13 2.1.2 Controversia en los resultados de American Idol 3 Después de American Idol, "For Your Entertainment" y "Trespassing" 4 Voz 5 Influencias musicales 6 Vida personal 7 Colaboradores en actuaciones y giras 8 Premios y reconocimientos 9 Proyectos benéficos y colaboraciones con organizaciones sin ánimo de lucro 10 Discografía 11 Referencias 12 Enlaces externos 12.1 Sencillos En American Idol Adam Lambert audicionó para la 8ª temporada de American Idol en San Francisco, California. Cantó "Rock With You" de "Michael Jackson y "Bohemian Rhapsody" de "Queen", Simon Cowell opinó que era muy teatral, recibió los cuatro votos positivos de los jueces y fue felicitado por su registro vocal. En las audiciones de Hollywood, en el Teatro Kodak, cantó "What's Up" de "4 Non Blondes", "Some Kind Of Wonderful" de "Soul Brothers Six" en una actuación en grupo, el jurado le dijo que era un cantante increíble, luego cantó la canción "Believe" de Cher en donde obtuvo el pase al Top 36, donde cantó "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" de The Rolling Stones. La jueza Paula Abdul dijo que parecía su propio concierto, no una audición. Adam Lambert fue elegido por el público como el concursante masculino con mayor cantidad de votos y logró ser uno de los 13 finalistas de''American Idol''. Esa semana se publicaron en internet imágenes de Adam Lambert besándose con su ex novio Brad Bell y fotos del festival Burning Man. Él contestó a la prensa; "Yo sé quién soy" "Soy un hombre honesto, y voy a seguir cantando". Su ex novio Drake Labry18 y la familia de este, formaron parte del público entre los representantes de familiares y amigos de Adam Lambert en American Idol. En el top 13 cantó "Black or White" de Michael Jackson, la jueza Paula Abdul pronosticó que iba a ser el ganador o finalista de la competición y que él era el concursante novato más hábil en el escenario de la historia del programa. En el top 11 semana country cantó "Ring Of Fire" de "Johnny Cash", Simon Cowell lo calificó como "indulgente basura" y dijo que no iría jamás con él a Nashville. En la semana de Motown, cantó "The Tracks of My Tears" del grupo "The Miracles", les gustó a todos los jueces, hasta Simon proclamó que "había pasado a ser realmente una estrella, esa noche". Smokey Robinson el mentor de la semana de Motown y propio autor de la canción que interpretó Adam, le dio una cerrada ovación. En el top 9 cantó "Play That Funky Music" de Wild Cherry. En el top 8 cantó "Mad World" de "Tears for Fears" versionada por Gary Jules, Simon Cowell se levantó de su silla y aplaudió por primera vez en 8 ediciones de este programa, a él se le unieron los otros tres jueces Paula Abdul, Randy Jackson y Kara DioGuardi. En el Top 7 cantó "Born to Be Wild" de Steppenwolf. En el top 6 cantó "If I Can't Have You" de Yvonne Elliman, a la jueza Paula Abdul se le saltaron las lágrimas. Sorprendentemente en los resultados del top 5 cantó "Feeling Good" de Sammy Davis, Jr. y siendo favorito en todas las encuestas, apuestas y máximo vendedor de descargas iTunes se encontró entre los dos participantes menos votados. La prensa hizo mención a la similitud con Daughtry, él cual quedó cuarto pero arrasó con su álbum debut Daughtry (álbum). En el top 4 pudo cantar su canción favorita "Whole Lotta Love" de Led Zeppelin de la cual nunca se habían prestado los derechos de autor para ningún concurso televisivo, también cantó "Slow Ride" de Foghat a dúo con Allison Iraheta. El 8 de mayo del 2009, en el top 3, visitó su ciudad natal San Diego, California, y cantó en el estadio de su antiguo colegio el "Mt. Carmel High School", en el que años atrás cantó "It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday" en su ceremonia de graduación. El 8 de mayo fue declarado "Día de Adam Lambert" en San Diego, por el alcalde de San Diego, Jerry Sanders, Adam visitó "La Marine Corps Air Station Miramar" donde interpretó el tema The Star-Spangled Banner. En el Top 3 cantó "Cryin" de Aerosmith y "One (U2)" de U2. En el Top 2 cantó "Mad World" de Tears for Fears, "A Change Is Gonna Come" de Sam Cooke y "No Boundaries" de Kara Dioguardi. En la gala final cantó con la banda de rock "Kiss" las canciones "Beth" & "Detroit Rock City" & "Rock N' Roll All Night" y con el grupo Queen "We Are The Champions" de la cual ya había hecho un remix para la actuación de "JabbaWockeeZ & Super Crew VMA Challenge" en el programa de baile de MTV antes de entrar en American Idol. Curiosidades *Audiciono para la 1ª temporada de Glee, pero no obtubo el papel. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_LB5QSqXHjA%7C22 *Es fan de Lady Gaga. *Estaba pensado que cantaría Judas de Lady Gaga y que sería un "drag-queen", pero por su misma solicitud ninguna de las dos cosas pasará * Rachel menciona a Adam Lambert en Choke: No he estado tan nerviosa desde Lambert vs Allen en American Idol. Kris Allen fue el rival de Adam Lambert en la semifinal de ''American Idol ''y el vencedor de esa edición. * Es rubio natural pero se tiñe el cabello de negro al igual que Lindsay Pearce. * Es gay. * Él es la segunda persona en el reparto y del equipo de Glee que es de Indianappolis, siendo el primero Ryan Murphy. * Grabó una canción con Lady Gaga para su primer álbum. * Fue estrella invitada en Pretty Little Liars como el mismo y realizó dos de sus canciones de su álbum Trespassing. * Él es la segunda persona del elenco en afirmar que estaba gordo en la escuela secundaria, la primera es Chris Colfer. * Adam es judío. * Cuando comenzó su carrera, se metió en problemas con el Parents Televition Council, quien exigió que su aparición en Good Morning America se cancelará. * Él se hizo su primer tatuaje cuando tenía 27. Galería Adam-lambert37264m.jpg Descarga 1.jpg descargatttttt.jpg 013~370.jpg Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores LGBT Categoría:Estrellas Invitadas